The life and times of Nataki UzamakiUchiha
by callyie
Summary: When Naruto and Hinata had their first child.Hinata's dad tells them they must not be together and sets up an arranged marriage with Sasuke.Now Nataki has to deal with her step-father.sasuhina narusaku but there might be still a connection b/w naru hina


**I do not own naruto but I do own the children of each parent.**

One afternoon the daughter of Naruto and Hinata, Nataki was on the balcony blowing bubbles. "Nataki come down here!" yelled her step-father Sasuke "Its time for dinner"

"Im coming, hold on a sec!" she yelled back.

Just like her father thought Sasuke. He cursed; he hated being a step-father to Nataki. He begged hinata to let her live with Naruto and Sakura, but Naruto wanted her to stay with her mother.

At the dinning room table sat her mother, Hinata, her step-father, Sasuke, her younger sister, Hana who had the same exact pigtails as her, and her younger brother, Sonaka who act just like his father at only 8 years old.

"Nice of you to join us Nataki" said Hinata.

"Sorry mother, I had to do something real quick" she said while sitting down.

"Guess what Nataki!!" yelled Hana across the table.

"What is it Hana"

"I learned my sharegan today" she said and turned around to look at her father.

"That's my girl Hana" said Sasuke patting her head.

"Well I learned my beakugan yesterday" said Sonaka looking at his mother.

"I'm very proud of you Sonaka" said Hinata smiling.

Nataki looked at her siblings; she was the only one who didn't have her powers.

"So, when do I get to visit my father?" Nataki asked Hinata.

"I don't know really know sweetie" said Hinata looking down. She didn't like disappointing her daughter.

"Well, I'll visit him tomorrow then"

"Oh no, you're not" Sasuke said angrily "tomorrow is Sonaka first day of the ninja academy"

Nataki jumped out from her seat. "Every time I want to see my father you always make an excuse!"

Sasuke glared at his step-daughter. "Well, now I have a good reason, you're not visiting tomorrow"

Nataki walked to the door. "Well, I'm going tonight then. Whatcha goin' to do!!" she screamed. She walked out and slammed the door.

"Nataki come back here!!" Sasuke jumped up from his seat and ran after her.

By that time she was half way to her father's house. A couple of minutes later she was at the door of her father's house. She knocked on the door three times, and then some one came to the door.

"Nataki do you know what time it is" said Sakura wearing a bathrobe.

"Yeah, where's my father" she said with a serious look. Sakura sighs. "Well, he's asleep and where kind of in the mood to-

"Who's at the door cherry blossom?" said Naruto walking to the door.

"DADDY" said Nataki running to her father.

"Nataki I wasn't suspecting you, what are you doing here"

She hugged her father tightly. "Sasuke's after me daddy, he's so mean!!"

"Don't worry sugar, I'm hogake now, I'll take care of his sorry butt".

"Dad…what's going on" said ketashi, Naruto's son.

"Just a visit from your sister Nataki" Sakura said annoyed

"Sup, Nataki" said Ketashi.

"Hey" said Nataki still hugging her father.

Then all the sudden, there was loud knocking on the door. Nataki jumped up and ran to her step-mother. Naruto walked over and slowly open the door.

"Where…is…she…" Sasuke said clearly tried from running.

"Who are you talking about" Naruto said smiling.

"YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT NARUTO, WHERE'S NATAKI!!"

"She's in here" he pointed to Nataki, who was hiding behind Sakura.

"Ok, Nataki time to go home" Sasuke started to walk toward Nataki, but Naruto blocked his body with his ahnd.

"Where do you think your going?"

"GETTING MY DAUGHTER, DUH!!" Sasuke was getting annoyed.

"She's my daughter too, of the matter of fact I'm her birth father" he turned to Nataki "do you want to go with Sasuke?"

"HECK NAH!!" Nataki said proudly.

Naruto turned to Sasuke. "There's your answer. Oh, and tell Hinata I said hello." And he slammed the door.

"EEEYAH!!" yelled Ketashi "That's how the Uzamaki's do it!!"

"Just like your mother, huh Ketashi" said Naruto.

Sakura slaps Naruto on the back of the head.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR, WOMEN!!" Naruto yelled while rubbing his head.

"Your making fun of me" said Sakura walking back to the bedroom.


End file.
